


The Gift of Motherhood

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Kali Belladonna's life changed for the better when she had Blake, and now that her daughter is talking of risking her life fighting the White Fang alone, she knows it's time for an intervention. If Blake won't listen to reason, maybe she'll listen to her body. There's no greater gift than that of becoming a mother; something Kali will show her daughter whether she likes it or not.





	1. Sharing the Gift

 

 

 

“I’m not going to ignore the injustices that have been done!” Blake screamed, pushing away from the table. “I don’t care what you say! The White Fang have crossed the line!”

“Blake,” Ghira snapped, his voice on the edge of mounting anger. “You will not speak that way to your parents. We know full well the troubles the faunus face. We also know where anger and violence leads. We pleaded with you not to join the White Fang and look where that has led. Don’t make the same mistake again by trying to take them down single-handed.”

“So, that’s it? Leave them to ruin lives? Or was this all of this is just one big _I told you so_ for my joining Adam?”

“That is not what I said, and you know it, young lady!”

“Sure sounds like it was.” Blake looked down at her half-eaten meal and threw the knife and fork down. “I’m done. I’m not hungry anymore.”

Ghira’s eyes narrowed. “Blake…”

“I’m going to my room.”

Without a word or a chance for them to fit one in edgeways, Blake stomped away from the table and out of the room. Though there was no door leading from the dining room to the staircase, Kali and Ghira heard each beyond it slammed angrily.

Ghira slumped back, the anger draining from his face and replaced by more paternal worry. “Did I handle that so badly, Kali?”

“You handled it as you usually do, my sweet. That is to say you approached the problem like an Ursa. Blake is more like you than you realise, however. She has your temper.”

“And my stubbornness. More’s the pity.” Ghira dragged a hand down his face. “I’m just worried about her. It was bad enough when she joined the White Fang and we saw how that went. Now she wants to take them down on her own? It’s madness. She’ll be killed.” Ghira’s eyes flashed and he made to stand. “I won’t allow it. I’m going to go right up there and tell her-”

“Now, now,” Kali soothed, already around the table and pushing him down again. She worked her fingers into his shoulders, massaging the large muscles there. As always, he caved, sitting down under her touch. She continued to massage them anyway; the action pleasing not only to him but to her as well. “I think the two of you have had enough of shouting and arguments for the night, no? Why not let me speak with our daughter instead.”

Ghira grunted, then moaned as she found a knot and helped it unwind. “I would not say no. You’ve ever been the wise one between us, Kali.”

“Of course.” She giggled. “Why else did you marry me?”

“Love.”

Kali didn’t fight the hand that drew her down for a deep kiss. If it hadn’t been there, she would have forced herself upon him regardless. “Hm. My husband knows all the right things to say to me. Alas, he does not know them for a teenage girl, but then, daughters have ever been the banes of their fathers.”

“And you know her better?”

“Of course. I _am_ her mother.”

“Hmm.” Ghira relaxed into her, though he held his weight back as always, ever cautious with her smaller body. Such a softie. “Well, if you think you can, Kali. I just don’t want her to be hurt any more than she has been already. Is that so bad?”

“Of course not. It’s only right that a loving parent cares for their children’s sakes. Blake will understand that in time. Was I not just as bad at her age?”

“Somewhat,” he said, chuckling at the memory. “But I don’t foresee settling down in our kitten’s future. She’s too wild. Too adventurous.” Ghira’s smile was all too proud, though it faded after a moment. “I would love that were she not so desperate to risk her life. She will be safe here. She has to stay with us…”

“I know.” Kali kissed him again. “Leave it to me. I shall have a talk with her tonight and help her understand.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake was reading in bed when Kali entered almost an hour later with a tray in hand. The young faunus jumped and hurried to hide the book beneath a pillow, while her mother pretended to be fooled, closing the door quietly behind her and concealing a small smile.

“M-Mom. What are you doing?” Blake eyed the tray and stuck her lip out. “I’m not hungry.”

Her stomach showed her lie, growling faintly.

“I’ve come with a little milk and some cookies,” Kali said, ignoring both Blake’s embarrassment and her protests. She crossed the floor and sat down on Blake’s bed, drawing her legs up beneath her. On the tray, a warm glass of milk sat in a glass with four or five cookies beside it.

Somewhere between her flight to her room and now, Blake had changed from her normal clothes into her sleeping yukata, a grey fabric robe etched with white. Her bare legs extended from it, still half-buried beneath her warm blanket.

On seeing the food, Blake looked away. “Did you come to talk about what I said earlier?”

“I did.”

“Then I don’t want to talk about it!”

“And we do not want you to rush off to Vale and put yourself in more danger,” Kali said softly. “But if you wish for us to accept your decision, you must be willing to accept me talking to you. It’s only fair.”

Blake didn’t respond. That was answer enough, especially that she did not deny or protest the words as she might normally have. Where Ghira always had to have a yes or no, Kali took what silent compromise she could and smiled placatingly. Placing the tray down, she took her daughter’s hand and put the glass gently into it. The tray of cookies sat temptingly nearby.

“You and your father are so alike sometimes. It amazes me to see it, and yet even though I despair when you get it in your heads to be stubborn, I love you both so dearly.”

“We’re nothing alike,” Blake grumbled, sipping at the milk.

“But you are!” Kali giggled into her hand. “Both so passionate, so determined and with tempers to match. You argue so hard because you believe in what is right with such fervour. There’s no shame in that.”

“So why does dad have to be so… so annoying?”

“Because he loves you, dear.” Kali tugged gently on Blake’s shoulders, telling her to lean back against her. Though reluctant at first, Blake did so, and closed her eyes when Kali’s hands began to stroke over her scalp and brow, gently massaging the worries away. It was just as she had when Blake was a young child, little more than a kitten in her own right.

“Ghira loves you as any good father loves his daughter,” she went on, “and like the silly man he is, he imagines he can chase all the problems in the world away from you and I. Grimm? Punch it until it dies. A utility bill? Punch it until it dies. An argument with his daughter? Well, he can’t punch it, but he still tries, the silly man!”

Blake laughed softly, relaxing under Kali’s ministrations. “He is silly.”

“Yes. But you are too, my dear. The White Fang is a threat that spans the Kingdoms all, and yet you would try and end them on your own.”

“Someone has to do something…”

“I do not disagree, but in wanting to be the only one to do it, you show your father’s side. It’s not a bad thing. Quite the opposite. You’re both such caring individuals despite the fronts you put up. You want to stop them not for yourself, but to protect those they might hurt…”

“Yes…”

“To protect people you do not know, who do not know you.”

“They’re not all bad people…”

Kali smiled. “That you can see that shows just how better you are than Adam and the White Fang.”

“T-Thanks.” Blake’s face twitched as she let her tension go, slumping against Kali. “I… I need to apologise to dad, don’t I?”

“In the morning, sweetheart. And don’t worry, I’m sure he will apologise to you as well. Again, you both have tempers that burn so hot and bright. Little wonder two people so similar would clash so often. In looks you take after me, but in personality? Ah, it’s such a different matter.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I’d say not.” Kali flicked her daughter’s nose. “You would not look nearly so beautiful with Ghira’s muscles. Or his beard.”

Blake giggled; it was a delighted little sound that seemed so rare in her nowadays. “That’s not what I meant!”

“I know. I suppose it’s not bad in personality either. Your father, believe it or not, was by far the calmer of us when we were young.”

“I don’t believe it at all!”

“It’s true. I shall have to show you pictures. We were both determined to fight for faunus equality as you know, and we founded the White Fang back in its more peaceful iteration. But did you know that even then some yearned for violence?”

“No.” Blake sounded amazed. “Who?”

Kali’s hands stilled. “Me.”

Blake turned towards her or tried to. Kali gripped her tightly and began to stroke her again, making it clear she should stay still. “You?” Blake asked. “Really…?”

“I’m afraid so. I was filled with anger and desires of vengeance thinly disguised as justice. I’m sure you know the type for I saw it in your friend, Adam. Needless to say, your father and I butted heads constantly over how the White Fang should be run. I wanted violent reform, attacks, ransoms.” Kali sighed. “In truth, all I wanted was blood. Blood to wash away the pain of those I’d lost.”

“What happened?” Blake asked nervously. “What changed?”

Leaning down, Kali placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

“You.”

Blake’s eyes peered up at her. “Me…?”

“I had you,” she explained, “And all of a sudden, my world was not so closed nor so miserable. A child of my own, mine and Ghira’s, and the moment I looked into your beautiful eyes I fell in love for a second time. I knew immediately that a world of violence was not one I wanted you to live in. It was not the world I wanted for you, and the woman I had been was not the woman I wanted you to see as your mother.”

“I changed,” Kali said, touching her palm to Blake’s forehead and closing her eyes fondly. “And I will forever cherish the moment I did.”

Blake’s cheeks were flushed pink. “ _Mooom_ , please…” she groaned.

“Too sweet for you? But I’m telling the truth. The one who changed me for the better was you. You taught me to think of more than just myself, to see the world for those within it and not for what I believed to be right or wrong.”

“I guess…”

Blake looked entirely too embarrassed, and all the more adorable for it. Kali laughed fondly and rubbed her girl’s head, letting her lean even deeper against her.

“You’ll know the feeling as well, my dear. There’s no greater magic in this world than that of having a child of your own. Of creating and nurturing life.”

“Yeah.” Blake’s eyes flicked away. “Maybe one day. I don’t think I’m going to have kids anytime soon, and no matter what you and dad say I’m still going to go to stop the White Fang.”

“We shall see, Blake.” Kali said. “We shall see.”

The argument over, at least for now, Blake allowed herself to lean back and savour the familiar touch of her mother’s hand on her skin. Soft, cool and oh so comforting, Kali’s thumbs rubbed tiny circles on her temples, easing her stress and leaving her feeling weightless.

The empty glass of milk fell onto the bedsheets as her arm flopped down.

“Don’t worry,” Kali whispered. “I have it.”

Something wasn’t quite right, Blake felt. The weightlessness was still there, along with a level of relaxation that simply didn’t make sense. Blake shifted – or tried to. Her body didn’t move. Thinking little of it at first, she tried to move her hand to push herself up and out of her mother’s arms.

She couldn’t.

Her arms wouldn’t move. Neither would her legs. Panic mounting, Blake tried to pull away from Kali’s soothing hands only to find that her body wouldn’t respond to what she was telling it to do.

“Don’t fret,” Kali whispered, stroking her hand down over Blake’s face, caressing her cheekbones, her nose and the spot between her eyes. “I’m here with you. There’s no need to worry.”

“M-Mom. I can’t move…”

“I know.”

Blake’s struggles, or her attempts to, ceased. “You… know…?”

“Of course,” Kali said, letting go of her face but leaving Blake leaning against her. Kali’s hands came around, taking the tray of cookies and moving them aside, up onto the bedside table. The empty glass went next, its insides still smeared with milk – and also a little powder.

Blake’s heart began to beat wildly. “Y-You didn’t. You wouldn’t.”

“I did tell you, Blake. You and your father are the ones who are alike; so passionate and eager to rush straight in and solve your problems head on.”

Kali placed the glass down on the side and adjusted Blake’s body against her own, pulling Blake up so that she was sat in Kali’s lap, between her legs, her head resting against her shoulder, the two of them cheek to cheek and facing the same way. To Blake, it felt as though Kali was helping her sit up, the two of them sharing the exact same posture, but her only by virtue of her mother holding her there.

“I have always been a little more devious.”

“W-What are you planning to do?” Blake challenged. She wanted to shout, but the drug, whatever it was Kali had given her, left her feeling too tired to do so. “You can’t just keep me here forever like some kind of prisoner. That’ll never work.”

“It won’t. The only way to keep you here is for you to want to stay here.”

“And I don’t! I won’t!”

“We’ll see.” Kali placed a hand on Blake’s chest to keep her still and looked toward the door. “Do come in.”

Blake flinched. Who? Dad?

The man who entered the room was not her father. He was a faunus, a middle-aged faunus of some thirty years by the look of him with a paunch belly and a scraggly beard. Blake thought she’d seen him before, though she couldn’t quite remember where. A baker or butcher in Menagerie, maybe. One of the two. He looked nervously excited.

“What is he doing here?”

Kali’s hand dipped down Blake’s body, between her breasts and over her stomach. Reaching the hem of her sleeping yukata, she drew it slowly up, exposing more and more of Blake’s legs. Until it had come all the way, revealing her lacy black underwear. Blake tried to squirm out of her hold but couldn’t.

“MOM! Stop!” she gasped, embarrassment warring with anger. “He’s watching!”

“Of course he is.” Kali laughed and stroked the inside of Blake’s creamy thigh.  

“Then make him stop! What are you doing? I don’t understand.”

The man waiting drew her attention when he began to unbuckle his belt and pull it hurriedly from his waist. He tossed it aside. Without unbuttoning his pants, he hooked both thumbs into and pushed them down his legs. His boxers followed hurriedly, revealing a large penis at full mast.

Easily eight inches long, the veiny penis – no, a cock – twitched in the air. It was pointed directly at her and seemed to be straining against some invisible force. Its round, bulbous head stared at her while the slit at the tip glistened.

“Do you understand yet?” Kali asked, hooking her feet under Blake’s knees and drawing them slowly apart. Blake could only stare in horror as her legs were parted and drawn up. Kali’s hand stroked the inside of her bare thigh, further revealing her underwear to the man who was pulling off his shirt, revealing his thirty-something year old gut. “I told you that having a child was what it took to change my mind, to help me see the world for what it was.”

“N-No,” Blake whispered, whimpered. Realisation had dawned. “You can’t be serious. You’re trying to scare me. This is a bluff. It has to be.”

“I think we should see if you take after me in this regard.”

“You can’t do this!” Hysterical, Blake tried to break free. Her body didn’t respond. “Mom, you can’t!”

“Shhh.” Kali drew Blake’s yukata up with one hand, bunching it below her breasts, exposing her stomach and hips. The other hand drew in, tracing a line across the inside of Blake’s thigh before it came to rest on her crotch, directly over her panties. Gently, she hooked a finger into the edge and pulled them to the side, exposing her. “I know you’re nervous, sweetheart. That’s why I’m here with you.” To the man, she said, “Do take it easy on her. And let me get her ready first.”

The man nodded. His hungry eyes never left Blake’s pussy.

This couldn’t be happening. Blake clenched her eyes shut and tried to move – to force her muscles to react. All to no avail. She panted and stayed in spot, resting against her mother, who was now running one hand over her bare stomach and touching her labia with the other, parting her lips slightly and dipping a finger against her opening.

“Mom, please, stop!”

Rather than respond, Kali tutted and let the knickers slip back over Blake’s sex. “Let’s get rid of these,” she said. “Will you give me a hand, good sir?”

The fat man nodded and moved forward, ignoring Blake’s limp struggles and her terrified expression. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her legs together, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties. His fingers were rough and callused, and he left them there, luxuriating in the feeling of her skin. His breathing quickened and he rubbed his thumbs over the top of her hips as if he’d never felt anything like it before.

“Come on now,” Kali chided, holding Blake’s upper body so that she would not be pulled down as well as her underwear. “You’ll have time aplenty to enjoy her. Don’t lose it at the first step.”

Swallowing audibly, the man nodded and _peeled_ Blake’s panties down off her hips, drawing the fabric down with an agonising lack of haste. Down her thighs, over her knees and then down to her feet. Her legs lay unresponsive the whole time, even as the man raised one of her feet, slipped the leg of her panties over, and then removed them entirely. To her disgust, he pulled them to his nose and breathed deeply of her scent.

“Men,” Kali whispered, amused.

“Mom.” Blake begged. “Please…”

“Hm? Oh, of course.” Smiling indulgently, Kali spread Blake’s legs once more, now naked.

“That’s not what I mea-ah!” Blake’s head fell back as one of Kali’s fingers teased her entrance, slipping inside of her for a moment. She panted, chest rising and falling as she tried to accustom herself to the intrusive feeling.

“Do you like that, sweetie? Hm, you must. I can feel you tightening on me. My daughter is very tight,” she said to the man watching wide-eyed. “You’ll have a hard time pushing _that_ inside of her.” Bringing her hand back up in front of both their faces, Kali spat on her fingers and then pushed them back down, dipping inside of her. “I don’t think she’s a virgin, but she’s still unbearably tight.”

“Ah. Ngh. An!”

The little mewls slipped out of her, torn from Blake’s lips as she stared blankly up at the ceiling, unable to even bring her head down to see what her mother was doing. Instead, she could see Kali’s face upside down, an expression of kindly focus on her face as she worked two fingers inside of her, three, and then finally four.

“Gh! M-Mom…”

“That’s better. You’re doing very well, Blake.” Smiling down at her, Kali gently kissed her forehead. “You’re doing so well. Now, let’s just get you a little wetter.”

“C-Can I help?” the man asked.

“No!”

“Of course,” Kali said, ignoring Blake’s protest. “As long as you don’t cum, dear. We need all of that.”

The man nodded quickly – anything to please Kali – and crawled up onto the bed, causing the mattress to flex under Blake.

She stared back at him, eyes wide with panic and disgust, begging him silently not to come closer.

His eyes roved up and down her body, from her red face to her bunched-up yukata, her stomach, her glistening pussy that was being toyed with and down her long legs. His hands settled on those, running up and down her thighs as if he’d never touched anything so smooth. Shuffling back, he dipped down on all fours and began to lick the insides of her thighs.

“Ngh. N-Nooo. Stop.”

“Keep going,” Kali said, countering Blake’s pleas. “You need to relax, sweetie. Let it feel good. It’ll hurt otherwise.”

Groaning, Blake closed her eyes so that she wouldn’t have to see the man licking away at her legs – though there was no escaping the _feeling_ of it. He kissed, licked, lapped and bit at her skin, tasting every inch of her. He pulled up one leg over his shoulder and sucked at the skin under her knee, making her whine in disgust.

“Her breasts,” the man panted. “I need to…”

“Hm?” Kali looked up. “Oh, of course.” Removing her hands from Blake’s fevered sex, she helped lift Blake up with both hands under her armpits, letting the man slip his own hands forward to grip the yukata gathered around her chest.

He pulled it up. Her hands, limp but trapped in the fabric, followed with no control of her own. Once the sleepwear was free from her body, her hands fell down. The man caught one, took her hand to his face and began to suck on her fingers and lick between them.

“Ugh. Y-You creep. OW!” Blake yelped as her mother pinched her thigh _hard_.

“Don’t be unkind, dear. This may well be the father of your child.”

“N-No… He can’t be…”

“Well, that will depend of course. Only time will tell.”

“I’ll never bear his child! I won’t bear anyone’s child!”

Kali chuckled and said nothing, drawing Blake up a little so that she was sat straighter. Blake was suspended with her back to her mother’s bosom, head resting on Kali’s shoulder and with both of Kali’s arms around her. One had hooked around her stomach with her hand resting below her naval, while the other dove between her legs once more, filling that hole and making her gasp.

The man delved on her newly revealed breasts, gripping both in his hands and staring at them.

Blake tried once more to pull away. Her body refused to respond. She cried out in embarrassment and rage when the man descended, holding both of her breasts together and licking at her perky nipples.

“Ngh. Agh. Gah. S-Stop. They’re sensitive!”

“They certainly are,” Kali giggled. “I can feel you twitching down here. You must like it even if you are protesting. Oh, you’ll make your husband very happy, dear. Men really do love to play with a woman’s breasts. Why, it’s all Ghira can get enough of.”

Blake barely listened, too busy trying to toss her head to the side as the man suckled on her like a six-foot child. He slobbered noisily, messily, spit dribbling down her breasts and pooling in her bellybutton.

Suddenly, he bit down.

“Ow! Ow!”

Kali’s hand snapped out, this time catching the man’s ear. “Gentle,” she hissed.

The man froze, horrified at the thought of being sent away. Collecting himself, he nodded. “Sorry.” he whispered, going back to her breasts with far less haste.

“That’s better. Blake isn’t going anywhere. Are you, sweetie?”

Blake glared at the man, utterly humiliated.

“See?” Kali said, looking fondly down on the man playing with her daughter’s breasts. “You can take your time with her.”

“I can’t,” he panted.

“Why not?”

The large man sat back. He almost looked ashamed. His cock twitched aggressively, visibly moving of its own accord. Blake didn’t think she had ever seen one look so big, nor so painfully hard. The man’s expression was pinched, his breathing laboured.

“Oh my,” Kali said, giggling. “Look, Blake. Look at the effect you have on him.”

She was. She couldn’t look anywhere else.

“Well, I suppose she is ready.” Kali inspected her fingers, parting them. To Blake’s shame, a small ribbon of her juices stretched out between Kali’s fingers, damning evidence of her body’s reaction. “Just be sure you’re deep inside of her when you finish.”

The man nodded and positioned himself carefully, placing his knees between Blake’s and pushing her legs open wider. Robbed of power, it was all she could do to sit there and watch. Although she’d realised long before, the _reality_ of it dawned on her again, especially when he took his cock in hand and lined it up with her.

“Please,” Blake begged her mother, knowing the man would never stop. “Please mom. I-I’ll listen. I’ll stay. I won’t go after the White Fang. You were right! Dad was right!”

Kali pressed her cheek to Blake’s and cooed softly. “I know, dear. But this isn’t about us; this is about you. And you won’t want to go risk your life once you have a child to think of. Wait,” Kali hissed, not to her but to the man.

He growled, his cock’s head already pushing against Blake’s folds.

For a moment, Blake dared to hope it might be over, that this might all be a cruel trick played by her mother to show her just how dangerous facing the White Fang alone could be. She hoped that the man might draw back, take his filthy cock away and leave her alone.

Reaching down, Kali took one of Blake’s hands and guided it to the man’s shaft. Blake grimaced as her fingers were forced around the hot, hairy thing. It was so big that she could hold it loosely and there was still some left. A little moisture dripped from his tip onto the palm of her hand and pooled there.

This, Blake realised, was no trick.

“Can you feel that, Blake?” Kali whispered into her ear, stroking the man slowly and forcing Blake to do the same. “That’s all for you. It’s going to be inside of you. And look.” Kali brought Blake’s hand lower, underneath, and then pushed the palm of her hand up against the man’s ball sack.

It was wrinkly and hairy in equal measure, yet somehow hard as well. Blake wanted to tear her hand away, but she still couldn’t move it and Kali held her in place, forcing her to rub the man’s testicles, even as his cock pressed against her opening.

“These are filled with his semen, Blake. Filled with his seed. Seed that’s going to be inside of you soon. That’ll fill you up and let you experience the wonder of having a child.”

Blake’s heart hammered in her chest. Time and time again she’d told herself this couldn’t be happening, but the feel of him here, and against her sex, told her it was. This was very, very real.

Too real.

“Nooo.” she cried, voice cracking. “Please no!”

Keeping one of Blake’s hands on the man’s hairy balls, Kali used her other to grip his shaft and guide his tip inside of her daughter. The man strained to enter, but Kali held him back.

“Are you ready, Blake?”

“No. No, I’m not!”

Pulling her head back slightly, Kali brought her lips down to Blake’s and whispered against them. “Remember. I’m only doing this because I love you.” Closing the distance, Kali kissed her daughter, staring into her eyes.

As she did, she released the man’s cock.

Already pushing, already straining, the man shot forward, pushing past Blake’s vulva and slamming home inside of her in one savage motion.

Blake screamed into Kali’s mouth.

“Mhm. Hm.” Kali pushed her tongue into Blake’s mouth, silencing her as the man fucking her daughter gasped and fought for control, struggling to accustom himself to her daughter. Despite his efforts to be still, his hips continued to jerk in and out.

Blake could hardly think. She’d had sex before; once or twice with Adam, but this was something different. Humiliating, intrusive and with a lack of control she’d never experienced before. She couldn’t even make a sound past Kali’s lips, and the hand stroking her belly – feeling the bulge of the man inside of her – only made it worse.

And Gods, he was so big. So hard. Blake’s insides squeezed him not because she wanted to, but because there was just no room. It felt like she was being torn in two, and unable to move as she was, it was all she could do to feel him. Feel his cock rubbing up inside of her, hitting that spot that sent sparks through her body.

“I’m inside,” he gasped. “I’m inside her. Oh my God, Kali, I’m inside your daughter!”

“You are,” Kali said, releasing Blake’s lips at last but holding her face with one hand, dipping a finger against Blake’s tongue. Despite everything, despite the rape, Kali smiled lovingly down on her, her own lips red from where they’d kissed. “Can you feel him as well, Blake? Can you feel his cock deep inside of you?”

“Ack! A-Ah… Ughhh…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Leaning back a little, Kali brought Blake’s body with her, suspending her in a more natural position as the man thrust in and out, gripping onto her thighs as though afraid she might escape. As if she could even move! More than once his cock slipped out, but he scrambled to get it back inside, plunging back into her abused pussy with no care or concern for her.

“It’s so tight. She’s so tight. I can feel her crushing me. It’s like I’m melting!” The man leaned forward, face passing over Blake’s head as he tried to kiss Kali.

A stinging slap caught his cheek.

“I am a married woman! Touch me and Ghira shall be the _least_ of your concerns.”

“I-I’m sorry… I just…”

“I understand.” Kali sighed patiently, as though the man raping her daughter were but a naughty child. “Not I, though. Blake is here for you. She may even be the mother of your future child.” Kali stroked Blake’s cheek. “Why don’t you show her how much you appreciate being able to make love to her?”

Nodding, the man looked down on her hungrily. His overlarge belly was already pressed against her own, his hips slapping against hers, his sweat dripping down onto her body. Trapped as she was and unable to move, he seemed so large and terrifying.

Blake shook her head quickly, whispering “ _No”_ over and over.

His mouth covered hers.

It wasn’t a kiss. She refused to call it that. His lips smashed onto hers and ground wildly over them. His tongue lapped at her lips, slipping inside only when Kali used her finger to pry Blake’s mouth open. Her moan was captured by his tongue, which he ran about the inside of her mouth as if he were a dying man looking for moisture.

When he found her tongue, he dove in harder, rubbing his against it, mixing their spit and saliva and making horrible, excited sounds into her mouth all the while.

Blake gagged and choked on it, wishing she had the strength to push him away. She was pushed back against her mother, squashed between her mother’s breasts and this man’s horrid tongue and wet lips.

“Hmmmm! Hnnnn!”

“Boys,” Kali giggled, stroking Blake’s stomach with one hand and gently teasing her left breast with the other, rolling her girl’s nipple between finger and thumb. “They really do lose themselves. A man your age should show a little more self-control, especially with a younger woman.”

He didn’t listen, slobbering wildly into her daughter’s mouth as his hairy ass pounded up and down.

Kali rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, he pulled away, eyes wild and fevered as his pace increased. “I’m going to cum,” he gasped, the words _torn_ from his lips. A groan accompanied them. “Unnn. I’m – I’m going to cum!”

Eyes wide and with the man’s own spittle dripping from her lips, Blake screamed “Outside! Outside!”

Kali’s hands dove down, one grabbing the man’s balls to keep him in place, the other Blake’s sopping pussy, her fingers dipping so that they were on either side of her daughter’s sex and she could feel the man’s cock pushing between them.

“Inside,” she said, squeezing the man’s testicles to make it clear. “All of it inside of her. Put a baby inside of her. Put a baby in my daughter. Do it!”

Blake writhed in her arms but could not move. “I don’t want to be pregnant!”

“Knock her up. Cum inside of her. Make her stomach big with a litter of her own! Give my kitten kittens! Fuck her until her belly is swollen.” Kali rubbed it and stared into the man’s eyes, knowing that her words would finish him. “Shoot your hot seed inside my daughter’s womb. Fill this slutty pussy to the brim.”

The man gasped and collapsed atop of Blake, pinning the girl down as Kali let go and slid aside so as not to be crushed herself. She sat on the edge of Blake’s bed, watching with a large smile as the man pinned Blake to the mattress and buried his face in her neck. His cock was pushed inside her to the hilt, and his ass cheeks twitched as he came, flooding her little girl with his seed.

He was so much heavier than her, so much bigger, that Blake looked small and frail by comparison.

Even so, the man grasped tightly onto her, his hips occasionally spasming. Blake’s head lay on the outside, eyes and mouth wide as she stared up at the ceiling, disbelief and horror plain to see as rope after rope of cum was shot deep inside of her. Filled her.

Not a word escaped the girl. Only a long and drawn out gasp.

Kali knelt on the other side of them and held her head close to the bedsheets so that she could see the man’s balls against her daughter’s sex. They were small and hard, and kept twitching forward, no doubt unleashing more seed into Blake’s stretched pussy. It was already dripping, cum dribbling out around the edges of their union. The man pushed his knees forward, digging into the mattress to try and get further inside her.  

“That’s it,” Kali whispered, pleased with his efforts. “Make sure it all stays inside. I want her nice and full. A proper breeding.”

The man was only too happy to comply, staying inside of Blake for a few more minutes, despite that he could not possibly have more sperm to his name. When he did pull out, it was with great reluctance. His softening phallus was followed with a little trickle of white fluid that Kali caught on her fingers.

“Not so fast,” she giggled, pushing it back inside her daughter’s sopping pussy.

Blake groaned.

His seed given, the man went forgotten. As he hurriedly collected and dressed himself, Kali slipped back under and dragged Blake up once more, holding her daughter against her chest. Blake was bright red and covered in sweat, not all of it her own.

Kali felt a warm feeling in her chest. It was wonderful to be able to share this special moment with her beloved child. Holding Blake up and watching her legs twitch, Kali brought her lips down for a gentle kiss on Blake’s own. Soft, sweet, loving.

“You did very well, dear.”

“M-Mom…” Blake’s eyes were hazy, confused.

“Can you feel it, dear?” Kali asked, rubbing Blake beneath her stomach, over her womb. “Can you feel it swimming around inside of you?”

Blake could, but like the stubborn kitten she was, refused to admit it.

“I-Is it over…? Is it finished…?”

A hand came up before Kali’s mouth. She giggled. “Oh Blake.”

The door opened once more, but this time four men entered. Faunus all. Some burly. Some wiry. All of them naked, eager and with their hard cocks at the ready. All of them looking at her exhausted daughter with hungry eyes.

Blake’s eyes grew wide. “N-No. No…”

“We have to make sure it takes, sweetie. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t make sure?”

Reaching down, Kali placed a finger on either side of Blake’s wet lips and pulled them apart. A little semen dribbled out and down over Blake’s asshole, but Kali ignored it, certain there would be more to come. Blake whined piteously, trying to hide her face but unable to do so. Her head trapped between Kali’s arms, she was forced to stare at the men staring back at her. Their eyes were rivetted on her daughter’s cum-soaked sex.

Their cocks seemed to swell even larger.  

“Now, which one of you wants to cum inside my daughter first?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The last of the men left, wiping his cock off on Blake’s foot as he did. Kali shrugged and made a mental note of his face, even as she laid a hand on Blake’s forehead and rubbed some sweaty locks of hair away. Her poor little girl had passed out. Quite literally fucked into unconsciousness. Ah, to be young again.

As a good mother, she hadn’t let that stop the moment, supporting her limp daughter as the men fucked and came inside of her again and again. Blake lay flat on her back now, hair dishevelled, skin flushed and, in places, splattered with cum.

Tutting at the wastage, Kali collected some with her fingers and stroked it against Blake’s sex. It was a lost effort. Her cunt was filled with so much semen that it was dripping out, even with Blake’s hips suspended atop a pillow to let gravity aid in keeping it in. Kali had considered pulling Blake’s underwear back up to keep it all there, but she would only have to clean it in the morning, so what was the point?

“We’ll see what happens,” she said, cleaning her daughter’s body with a damp cloth. “They did their best, Blake, but you never know. It took a while for Ghira to get me pregnant.”

Blake was silent, one arm over her stomach, the other at her side. Utterly worn and completely exhausted, her breasts rose and fell with each breath. Finally, she looked at peace, so different from the raging, vengeance-driven girl she had been earlier.

Kali leaned down and kissed Blake’s forehead, bringing the blankets up to cover her naked body.

“Don’t worry. I’ve arranged for more men to come tomorrow morning, and tomorrow evening. We’ll repeat this as many times as we need to for you to have a litter of your own. We can be as patient as we need to be. Perhaps I’ll have Ghira impregnate me as well and we can share the experience together.” Stepping to the door, Kali smiled lovingly at her daughter and closed it behind her. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

Outside, Ghira stood. Tall, imposing, worried.

“Is she-?”

“She is fine, my dear.” Kali stood on tip toes, meeting him as he dipped in to kiss her. “I think she’ll be convinced in time. She’s reluctant now, but her body is more honest.”

Ghira nodded but looked out of place, awkward. His posture was too stiff, his shoulders rigid but also twitching slightly under her hands. Kali watched his eyes curiously, only to smile as she realised his problem. Her hand dipped lower, finding the hardness there.

“Oh my. Is this for me?”

The hard length pressed against her hand. Ghira didn’t answer. He looked conflicted. Ashamed.

Kissing him once more, Kali giggled and stepped aside.

“Go on. But don’t wake her.”

Ghira shivered. “You mean it?”

“Of course. Just don’t make a mess, okay? All inside.”

Desperately, Ghira nodded, opening the door to Blake’s room and hurrying inside. It was not ten seconds until she heard the bedsprings flex, and then not ten seconds more before they did so at an increased rate, bouncing up and down as her husband grunted.

Smiling, Kali leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

It was hard being so doting a mother.

Hard, but so very satisfying.

“Arghhhh!” Ghira groaned, cumming deep inside of his daughter. Their daughter. “Ahhhh! Uuuhhhh!”

It was good to see Ghira in agreement.

 

 

 


	2. Expanding Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali continues her efforts to share with Blake the joy of motherhood, but the return of an old friend might mean escape for Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation chapter was commissioned by Compa16!

 

 

 

 

“Hmm. A hundred and fifty lien?” Kali turned over the small box in her hand, reading the price tag and tutting loudly. “Really, these were so much less expensive in my day. A hundred and fifty is daylight robbery.”

With a heavy sigh, she looked down to the shopping basket in hand, and then back to the medicine shelf of the small convenience store, which was stacked with numerous trinkets from headache tablets to arthritis creams and, where she was, pregnancy testers.

“I’ve half a mind to just do things the old-fashioned way. It’ll be obvious enough whether you’re pregnant once your belly starts growing. What do you think, dear?”

No answer. Kali rolled her eyes.

“I _said_ …” Kali turned with a put-upon sigh “What do you think, dear?”

Blake grunted her response, her head bowed and her hands on the shelf a little further down, pushing small boxes aside and making a dreadful mess on the supermarket floor. Brave of her, since there was a shopping attendant behind her. Then again, the young man was bust taking her from behind, his branded apron pushed up and his cock hanging out his pants, buried in her daughter’s cunt. He was bent over Blake, his face buried in her back as he hammered away.

“Ah! An! Oh! Ugh…”

“Really…” Kali rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. “You’re so rude, dear. Listen when I’m talking to you.”

“I – I – I’m sorry…” Blake panted out, one eye cracking open. Her breasts jiggled underneath her, one of them gripped in the attendant’s hand and the other swinging freely. Blake bit her lip and whined into the shelving unit, feet spread apart on the cold tiled floor. Naked as she had been for the last few days, she didn’t fight the man off as she once might have. She knew better now. With a cry, Blake’s head fell, hair covering her face as the young man picked up the pace, pushing her even further into the shelves, and into an orgasm of her own.

“I was talking about the pregnancy testers.” Kali said, speaking to Blake as though her predicament were as normal as any other. “It’s getting expensive to keep testing you and the last ones all came back negative. I was saying that we should just wait for you to show. It might take a little longer to become obvious, but it’ll be a wonderful surprise when it does.”

“B-But I m-might be pregnant – ah – now…” Blake’s complaints were interspersed with her gasps and the _slap-slap_ of the man’s balls against her sex. “I-It could be – hngh – weeks b-before I show.”

“Well, we’ll just have to keep letting men use you until then, sweetie.” Kali put the tester back on the shelf, ignoring her daughter’s desperate protests. “Come now, there’s nothing wrong with doing things the old-fashioned way.”

Blake slumped against the shelves in defeat.

The faunus fucking her grunted and twitched atop her, hooking his arms around her stomach and holding on for dear life as he came. His hips pushed against her one last time, hilting himself inside her daughter as she let out a long and piteous moan.

When he drew back, his dick slopped out of Blake and dangled out his pants. He pushed it back inside, red-faced, and zipped it up.

Blake, meanwhile, continued to stand there, leaning against and on the shelves as she caught her breath. A little of the faunus’ cum dripped from her twitching sex and fell onto the tiles below. If Blake had her way, she’d lean there forever.

Such a lazy daughter.

“Come on now, dear. Hurry up.” Kali pulled her daughter up and shook her gently. “And plug yourself up, Blake. You’re making a mess on the floor. Really, I can’t take you anywhere.” Taking her hand, Kali forced it down between Blake’s own legs and against her vulva.

Blake whined, but kept it there, waddling after her mother with a womb full of sperm. “T-This wouldn’t happen if you let me wear my clothes!”

“What’s the point? I just ended up having to clean them every few hours. Really, costs in fabric conditioned aside, I was getting tired of cleaning crusty panties anyway. There’s really no point you wearing any clothes at all if you’re just going to get them dirty.”

“Because you let people fuck me wherever they want!”

“I let them cum inside you, dear,” Kali corrected. “Not on you. If you can’t be trusted to keep your clothes clean, you won’t be allowed to wear them. Now, no more arguing. You’re causing a scene and everyone is watching.”

Everyone was, which Blake noticed with a startled cry and a flush of colour to her cheeks. The silly girl tried to cover herself, one arm over her breasts and the other hiding her snatch from view. It was a lost cause, though. The public fucking aside, Blake’s round ass was on full display, and her breasts were too full to hide properly.

More than a few people were videoing the whole thing, their scrolls out.

Blake waddled and hurried after Kali, red from head to toe.

Kali hadn’t initially planned to bring her daughter out shopping with her – Blake tended to make everything take longer since she had to stop for a good fuck every now and then – but getting out of the house was important, and Blake couldn’t stay inside all day, no matter how much she might have liked it. A little fresh air and some sun was good for the body and mind.

The mart they were visiting was relatively close to the manor. Close enough to make the journey on foot, even if it was long enough for someone to have forced Blake down onto her knees halfway through.

It was nice to see Blake adapting, though. She’d been so rebellious at first, so against it all. That wasn’t to say she was sunshine and rainbows now, but she seemed a little more resigned, a little more accepting. Why, she didn’t even complain when Ghira made her sit in his lap at the breakfast table and take his cock deep inside her.

She’d spilled her cereal down herself, though. Such a clumsy girl.

Escaping from the aisles with her embarrassed daughter beside her, Kali found an empty checkout and put the basket down, tipping the day’s shopping out. Blake tried to sneak a pregnancy tester in, but Kali caught it, chuckled and put it aside. “No, dear. It’s just too expensive.”

“B-But…”

“No buts. None except yours, of course.”

The woman behind the till looked up, expression bored. At least until she saw them. “Kali!?”

“Satin?” Kali laughed and clapped her hands together. “Satin Scarlatina! Oh my goodness! I didn’t realise you were here. How are you? It’s been so long! When did you move back to Menagerie? I thought you were living in Vale now.”

“I was, but it didn’t work out. And about a week or two now.” Satin, a rabbit faunus with long ears and curly brown hair, fired back her answers as quickly as Kali asked them, the two falling into housewife gossip with ease. “Vale wasn’t as faunus-friendly as advertised. Still, we’re happy to be back.”

“I’m happy to _have_ you back. How is the husband?”

“Oh, he’s doing well.” Satin laughed. “You know how men are.”

“I do. Ghira hasn’t changed at all. Other than to grow bigger.” Kali prodded her waist.

“I know what you mean! Mine’s put on the pounds too. Have to get him to do a little exercising now we’ve the room for it. Far too crowded in Vale. Barely any room to swing your arms, let alone go for a morning run.”

“M-Mom…” Blake interrupted piteously, still trying to shield herself. “Can we not do this now? Can’t you catch up another time?”

Satin gasped. “Blake? What are you wearing?”

Blake squirmed awkwardly.

“We’re trying for a baby with her,” Kali said, answering for her daughter. “And don’t try to rush us, sweetie. Satin and I haven’t seen one another for so long and want to catch up. Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“B-But what about the people waiting?” Blake tried. “Isn’t it rude to make them stand and wait?”

Kali looked past Blake to the queue that had formed behind them. Rather than be angry at being forced to wait, however, they looked all too interested in the proceedings. There were several empty tills further on that people refused to use, all crowding behind their own.

“I think they’re more than happy to, dear.”

One of the men groped Blake’s ass while she was distracted, making her yelp and glare back.

Satin still looked a little confused. “Tring for a child…? In public?”

“It’s something we’re trying out. I had a few men come and help her in the house, but you know how it is. It’s impossible to tell if you’ll get pregnant or not. Not for lack of trying, I assure you. Blake’s been spreading her legs for a week now.”

“For anyone?”

“Of course. Blake isn’t picky.”

Blake slapped another hand that tried to squeeze her bum, that meant leaving her privates unprotected. A hand groped between her legs and she bent double, trying to pull her hips away as her other hand came down to force the man’s wrist down.

That moment left her exposed, however. Other men, emboldened by both the first and the fact that neither Kali nor any of the staff were trying to intervene, moved in and began to grab Blake, rubbing their hands over her breasts, stomach and hips. One grabbed her arm and dragged her into the crowd, with Blake yelling for help. “Mom! Make them stop!”

Kali rolled her eyes.

“It’s still very much a work in progress,” she said to Satin, moving out the way as someone lifted Blake up onto the till beside her. Someone hurried round the other side and held Blake’s arms down on the other side, spreading her over it with her legs on the other side. “Blake was very resistant at first, but isn’t that always the case with kids? Always think they know best. Always ready to go out and take on the world alone.”

Satin laughed nervously. “Y-Yeah.” Her eyes weren’t on Kali, however, They were locked onto Blake as the girl’s legs were pulled apart and a large man stepped between them, fishing his cock out of his pants. With hands all over her, rubbing, stroking and holding her down, Blake could do nothing but kick her legs and yell as he lined himself up.

Those cries soon changed to moans.

“Oooh! Noooo… Ugh. Unf. Ah.”

Satin swallowed.

“It does get a little frustrating at times,” Kali admitted, still in full gossip mode and paying little attention to Blake’s gasps, or to the man who forced his dick into her mouth. They were fucking her from both ends now, bending her over the counter. “I can’t take her anywhere without something like this happening, but I suppose that’s a price to pay. That and the cost of pregnancy testers! Have you seen how much those are now!?”

“Uh. No. I guess not. Is Ghira okay with this?”

“Okay?” Kali laughed. “Ghira is more than okay, Satin. Why, he likes to have a go with her himself.”

“Wow!”

“You should do the same for your little girl,” Kali said.

Satin flinched. “Velvet? But she’s… well, I guess she is of age. Older than Blake, too.”

“And so shy the last time I saw her. Is she still the same way?”

“Yes. The humans in Vale… well, it’s a part of the reason we left. Calling her names and pulling her ears. She tried to hide it, but once she came back with a few bruises and the teachers wouldn’t do anything, we decided enough was enough.”

“Horrible,” Kali agreed. “It’s a mother and father’s responsibility to look out for their children, as you and I know.”

Kali paused as Blake’s arm snagged hers, her daughter trying to get her attention and have her stop the men pushing into her. Kali peeled her hand off and pushed it to another man, who took it and wrapped it around his cock. As the man started to jerk off into Blake’s hand, Kali turned back to Satin.

“It’s our job to do what’s best for them and to keep an eye out. You did the right thing in getting her out of there before it got worse.”

“Yeah, I know.” Satin was still watching Blake. “Maybe… Maybe something like this would help. Show her that not everyone thinks that way.” Even to Kali that reasoning seemed faulty, but she wouldn’t begrudge Satin grasping at straws. “And there’s nothing like the unconditional love of a child to make you feel important. I should know.”

“We should know,” Kali giggled. “And yes, Blake will learn soon enough. Really, though, you should bring Velvet over. This weekend, maybe? Just bring her to the manor. Don’t tell her; we’ll make a surprise of it. Just her, Blake and a group of young studs.”

Despite her hesitation, Satin’s hand was working between her legs. “Mhm. Sounds nice. It’s Velvet’s birthday this weekend.”

“Wonderful! We’ll make a party of it. Think of the games. We could play musical chairs with men as the chairs or pass the parcel with Velvet and Blake. The one who takes the last bit of clothing off gets to take them.”

“Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!” Blake convulsed as someone came inside her.

“Just the one?” Satin asked.

“Well, we’ll obviously not stop there~ Pin the penis in the bunny rabbit, bobbing for balls or the wheel of fuck-fortune. The options are limitless.”

“Would Ghira be there?”

“Of course.” Kali leaned in and winked. “I’ll even let him have a go with Velvet if you like.”

“Ha. It’s a date! I… I actually can’t wait to see the look on her face when she realises what’s happening…”

“It’s marvellous, Satin, I can assure you of that.”

Blake interrupted them _yet again_ , this time with a guttural moan. Her body bucked atop the counter as the final man came inside of her, the others having already taken their turn. Stepping back, the man pulled his dick out and more cum sloshed from Blake’s pussy, spilling out all across the floor and painting the insides of Blake’s legs.

With a laugh, the man pushed Blake’s feet up so that she was laid flat on the counter, her legs parted just a little and head pointed toward Kali, feet in the opposite direction.

Satin pushed the button behind her till with a smile, bringing the conveyor in so that Blake, like a piece of shopping, was pulled down the counter and through the till. Satin even made a show of scanning her pussy with the barcode scanner as Blake slid by, gasping for breath and flushed with colour.

“Anything?” Kali asked, giggling.

“Sorry. No returns on used goods. Store policy.” Winking, Satin tore off the receipt, wiped it up Blake’s ass to collect and sweep up some spilled cum, and pushed it into Blake’s vagina, both giving Kali a convenient place to store it and plugging a little of the cum threatening to spill out.

With a laugh and a quick exchange of numbers, Kali pulled Blake off the bagging area and onto her feet. The girl slumped against her and Kali rolled her eyes. If Blake wasn’t going to be able to walk, they’d have to get a taxi.

At least Blake could help pay the fare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Staggering into the house, Blake dumped the shopping bags she’d been made to carry and slumped against the wall. Her entire body was on the verge of collapse, not from exhaustion but over-stimulation. Her knees were shaking and caked with other people’s juices and her stomach hurt from all the pounding.

Worse, however, was the mortification. The sheer humiliation of it all.

Kali hadn’t even thought it enough for the taxi driver to take her on the back seat. She’d pulled Blake out and over the car bonnet while the man fucked her in front of the neighbours. Bred her. It had been all she could do to bury her face against the car bonnet and pretend they didn’t exist.

Hard when they’d all been taking pictures and videoing it.

It wouldn’t have surprised her if footage of her was already online. If not from that, then from the supermarket. Blake hugged her stomach and tried to move, only to gasp and slam a hand out, supporting herself against the nearby wall.

One of her hands dipped below. With a grimace, she inserted it inside her pussy and spread her lips a little wider.

A thick glob of someone else’s cum fell out.

Kali tutted from behind. “Really, Blake? You couldn’t wait? Go upstairs and get a wash.”

For once, Blake was only too happy to follow her mother’s suggestion. She fled quickly, slipping past and giving her father a wide berth, refusing to meet his eyes for fear of what she’d see there. Desire, probably. A part of her had expected her father to come to her defence when he found out what Kali did.

He hadn’t.

He’d joined in more than once. Nowhere was safe. Not the shower. Not the bath. Not even her own bedroom. Time and time again, she’d wake up in the middle of the night to find him pumping into her. It no longer surprised her that she could sleep through the penetration. Her pussy had already welcomed more men in the last week than she’d ever spoken to in her life.

Reaching her bedroom, Blake pushed inside and slammed the door behind her.

There was someone else in the room.

“No!” Blake cried. “Not now. Please!”

“Blake!? W-Why are you naked?”

It wasn’t someone looking to use her. It wasn’t a man at all. The familiar voice came from a familiar voice and Blake almost collapsed in relief. “Ilia? Oh, thank God, Ilia!”

“Blake. What-?” Ilia shook her head and tore off her White Fang top, leaving herself in a tight vest. She threw the grey uniform to Blake, who all too happily pulled it over herself. It barely went down past her hips and still left her ass exposed. Even so, it brought her some comfort. “What the hell is going on, Blake?” Ilia asked. “I mean, I hear you turned on Adam, then you’re being called a traitor and now I find you… I don’t know what. Naked and covered in...” She sniffed, then looked pained. “Is that cum!?”

It was all too much. Blake crashed into Ilia.

“You have to help me. Mom’s gone insane. Dad’s gone insane. You have to get me out of Menagerie.”

“Out? What?” Ilia opened her mouth, then decided against it. She led Blake to the bed and forced her to sit. “I think you need to tell me what’s going on.”

Blake did.

With no sordid detail spared, Blake told Ilia everything. Of the first night when Kali drugged her, to the follow up sessions with Kali or Ghira holding her down, right through to being made to walk through Menagerie naked. Or the times at dinner when other men would be invited to take her on the table while she was trying to eat.

She told Ilia everything. Out of it all, Adam and his near murder of the innocents on the train barely factored. Right now, she’d have given anything to go back and stay with him, for better or for worse.

“That’s why I need to get out of Menagerie,” she said. “I can’t stay or… or mom is finally going to find someone to impregnate me. I’ll be stuck here for the rest of my life used as some kind of breeding animal for anyone and everyone.”

Ilia looked pained. Physically and emotionally pained. “That’s… It’s horrible.” Swallowing, her eyes ran up and down Blake’s body, and then away. “B-But leave Menagerie? I-Isn’t that a bit much.”

“A bit much!? Ilia, I’m being… have you seen me!?” Blake pulled the White Fang top back, exposing her breasts. There was dried and sticky cum all over them.

Ilia blushed. “Yeah. I see them. But leaving, I mean… what about m- what about the White Fang?”

“I’ll leave them too. Find a new life in Vale.”

“Vale!? But that’s so far!”

“That’s the point, Ilia. I need to be far away.” Blake looked around, half expecting her mother to crash through the door with a man or two with her. “I need to be far enough away that mom can’t find me. A new country if possible.”

Somehow, for some reason, Ilia continued to argue. “You could stay with me, though. I could protect you. Keep Kali away. There are laws here, Blake, even if she’s Ghira’s wife. If you lived with me, you would be safe.”

“I’m not going to be safe anywhere on Menagerie! Please, Ilia…”

“I…” Ilia slumped. “Of course I’ll help you. It’s just… I guess I don’t want you to go. You’re… I never said it, but you’re… you’re special to me.”

“And you’re special to me,” Blake said quickly. “You’re a great friend.” In her panic, she missed the flicker of hurt. “But if I don’t get off the island, I’m going to go insane. I need you, Ilia. Only you can help me right now. Help me get away. Help me escape.”

“Okay… Okay, I’ll do it. I’d do anything for you, Blake.” Gripping her hands, Ilia stared at her meaningfully. “Anything.”

Too relieved to care at the emphasis Ilia put on the word, Blake nodded. Ilia seemed disappointed for some reason, like she’d expected something to be said back. Glumly, she looked away, though she kept talking after a moment’s pause.

“I’ll have to arrange some stuff. Get a boat – it’s the only way to go. I’ll have to pass you off as White Fang, but the news hasn’t spready yet. Not all the way. I came straight from Adam’s camp when I found out. As long as you’re in uniform and have a mask, it’ll be fine.” Ilia looked around nervously, then stood and made her way to the window she’d used to sneak in. “Be ready at midnight. I’ll be outside and I’ll signal you when it’s safe. I… I’ll miss you, Blake. B-But if this is what you want, I’ll help.”

“Thank you, Ilia. Thank you.”

“Anything for you…”

 

 

* * *

 

  

Blake was up an hour before midnight and waiting at the window. She almost missed Ilia’s approach, only just catching the moment where a shadow ducked under a bush and crept closer. Blake stood taller, eyes growing wide as relief came crashing down.

She’d come. Ilia managed it.

Opening the window, Blake leaned out as Ilia stepped out into the open below. The girl was in full White Fang regalia but lacked the mask. She had a long piece of rope with her that she began to whirl at her side and threw upwards.

The first two swings missed. The third would have as well, but Blake leaned out and caught it with one hand, dragged the slack inside and then secured it against her bed. Just to be sure, she tugged it. The bed held.

Swinging out, Blake brought her legs onto the rope and pinched her feet against it, fighting the sense of vertigo as she clambered out the window and then shimmied down it. It was a choice between being careful and slow or taking risks, either of which might end in disaster. In the end, she trusted Ilia’s stealth and took her time, making sure she didn’t fall and break a leg.

When she reached the bottom, Ilia helped her off.

“You came.”

“Course I did,” Ilia whispered. “We have to be quick. I have a boat ready with White Fang running it. They think they’re helping a loyal agent escape controlling parents – you’ll need a disguise.” Ilia looked Blake up and down. She had the only clothes she’d been able to hide, her sleeping yukata. She was barefoot. Ilia stared at her legs.

“It’s all I was left…”

“I-It’s fine.” Ilia swallowed and looked back up. “I didn’t expect you to have a White Fang uniform anyway. I’ve got one stored nearby, just off your grounds. I didn’t want to try and carry anything in and be caught. I figured if they saw me coming like this, I could just argue I was visiting and sneaking in. If I came with clothes for you to escape…”

“They’d have known.” Blake nodded. “I get it. How far is it?”

“Not far. Come on.”

Blake kept low as Ilia led her across the gardens and out of the Belladonna grounds. They didn’t have a wall surrounding the property, but it was marked by a hedge and Ilia had found a narrow way through it. Blake kept expecting lights to flash on in the manor, but Ghira and Kali were obviously both still asleep.

“You can’t walk through Menagerie like that,” Ilia whispered. “There’s a small storage barn nearby – one that holds trade supplies for the docks. We’ll have to break in, but it’s not used this late at night. I put a bag with some gear in there. Not your weapon, but…”

“It’s fine. I can find a new weapon in Vale.”

“Y-Yeah.” Ilia looked upset at the thought of her leaving but carried through on her promise. The building she was led to looked like a small warehouse and was a fair distance away from any other buildings. Probably because of how loud the loading and unloading would be when it was in use. She was still within sight distance of the manor, but everything there was still dark.

So far, so good.

Ilia patted a hand against the wooden door. It was padlocked, but Ilia worked her whip into it and tugged, snapping the metal. With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, she shooed Blake inside. “Go. Go.”

Blake slipped inside with Ilia behind her, closing the door. There were no lights on, and the warehouse was dark, but thanks to her faunus vision she could see the outlines of the crates and such nearby. Atop one was a bag that looked out of place. New.

“Is that it?”

Ilia nodded.

Hurrying towards it, Blake tugged the zipper open and looked inside. Her hands found fabric, but when she pulled it out, she was confused. It was a white dress. Thin and elegant and overly complicated. What it _wasn’t_ was a White Fang uniform.

And then the lights flashed on.

“Surprise!” Kali said, clapping her hands.

Blake leapt back with a startled cry.

Kali wasn’t alone coming out from behind a stack of crates. Ghira was with her, along with a load of other people – mostly male. Ten or fifteen of them. Kali was smiling happily and clapping her hands together.

Taking another step back, Blake bumped into Ilia.

“W-We have to run,” she gasped. “She found us!”

Ilia’s hands settled on her shoulders.

Her whip coiled around Blake’s body, locking her in place.

“Ilia!?” Looking back over one shoulder, she saw her friend’s face stained with guilt. Betrayed. She’d been betrayed. “Ilia, why…?”

“Now, now,” Kali said, stepping forward. “You can’t blame all of your problems on others, sweetheart. Ilia really _did_ intend to help you. It’s just that I noticed her leaving and looking so glum and upset. I knew something was wrong with the poor dear. A mother’s intuition is rarely wrong. Of course, I always knew how she felt about you. It was obvious to me from the start.”

“W-What?”

“I loved you!” Ilia said, speaking up. Her voice was raw and pained. “You were always so busy falling for Adam to notice, but I always loved you! I wanted you to notice me, to look at me the same way. And you never did.”

“Ilia. What? B-But why this…?”

“You were going to leave. Again! You already left me once for Adam. I joined the White Fang for you, to be around you. Then you left and abandoned me there. Now, when I finally found you again, you were going to run off to Vale and leave me again. That’s not fair! K-Kali realised something was wrong,” she explained. “I wasn’t going to tell her, but… but I just couldn’t take it. Couldn’t take the pain.”

“Ilia and I had a good little crying session together,” Kali said. “Poor girl. You really need to think of other people’s feelings, Blake.”

“B-But-”

“Ah. Ah. Ah. I think you’ve done enough talking for a while.” Kali approached and pushed a little bit of cloth into Blake’s mouth, essentially gagging her.

“Mfhhh!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear. Now, where was I? Oh yes. After you broke Ilia’s heart so, she opened up to me. Naturally, I was willing to listen. We talked for a good while and even shared some tea and cookies. We came to a conclusion over that.”

“It’s great, Blake,” Ilia said, hugging her from behind, hands wrapping around her stomach as Blake stood coiled and trapped in her whip. “We’ll be able to be together from now on. We’re going to be married!”

“Mmmmhhhfblll!?” Blake’s eyes grew wider.

“It was obvious when we thought about it,” Kali said. “I’ve nothing against relationships like that and Ilia so obviously loves you. I think she would be a perfect spouse. The only problem is that she can’t help you have a child of your own. Of course, we found a solution to that. Didn’t we, dear?”

“Yes.” Ilia rubbed her cheek against Blake’s. “S-Seeing you with so many men was a horrible thought at first, but Kali made me realise that it doesn’t mean anything. I can’t give you a child, so we would have to do this eventually. It’s even better this way because we wouldn’t know who the child came from. It would be ours. Our baby.” Ilia sighed happily at the thought. “If that’s the only way it can happen, then I’m willing to let you get pregnant, Blake. I’ll still love you.”

Blake’s eyes roved left and right, seeking an escape. Finally, they settled on her mother, begging for help.

“You need a good spouse in your life, dear. And really, none of these men would do for you.”

“Mfrrrbbbb!” Blake shook her head wildly, eyes clenched shut. “Fmmmllll!”

“Yes, yes, I know. We’ll have a ceremony later. For now, though, I am quite upset with you, young lady. Sneaking out, risking your life and now wanting to run off to Vale when you know full well your father and I said no. Not to mention breaking poor Ilia’s heart in the process.”

Kali tutted loudly and dragged a wooden chair out from behind a nearby table. Pulling it into place she sat down, pushed her robes flat and motioned to Ilia.

Ilia bent and picked Blake up, carrying her bound form forward and depositing her face down over Kali’s lap. Although the coils of the whip bound her from head to toe, there was still room for her to be positioned so that her feet were over her mother’s lap and her face on the other side. With Kali’s legs on her stomach, Blake was left with her bum raised up.

When Kali’s hand came to rest on it, she realised what was to come.

In front of all these people…

“Mrffflllll! Hmmmmmm!”

“I don’t enjoy this any more than you do, dear, but if you wish to act like a child, you will be treated like one.” Sighing, Kali pulled the bottom of Blake’s yukata out from the whip and pulled it up, tucking it under a coil further up her back. Cold air brushed against her ass cheeks and she wiggled in Kali’s lap, trying to escape.

All the people were watching. Blake whined and fought as she heard cameras flicker and people point and whisper. Not this. Not something so humiliating. Not in front of all these people. Blake looked to her father for help but found him watching intently. She looked to Ilia. Her friend was staring straight at her butt, breathing heavily and with red cheeks.

Finally, in one last effort, she looked up to Kali pleadingly.

“This hurts me more than it does you, dear.”

With a resounding `clap`, Kali brought the palm of her hand down.

Blake bucked on her mother’s lap.

Again and again, the hand would slowly rise, and then fall suddenly, striking her bare flesh and ringing out over the audience. Her cheeks jiggled with each blow, slowly turning pink as she was spanked in front of so many people.

Whining in mortification, Blake hung her head and tried to hide her face in her hair.

Kali wouldn’t have it and brushed it back, showing her red face to everyone. “It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you hid away, dear.” Another spank. “It’s not just me who is disappointed, but them as well. They were all so eager to help you.”

Another strike.

Blake jerked her head up. “Mmmmhhhh!”

The debasement stopped and Blake took the moment to catch her breath. She worked her legs up and down, trying to shimmy in such a way that her yukata would fall down and cover her ass and sex, but Kali had tucked it under Ilia’s whip. There was no hiding her shame.

“Ilia,” Kali said. “Why don’t you come over and show your fiancée how much you love her.”

“C-Can I?”

“Of course, dear.”

Blake’s vision was quickly filled by the nervous girl, who knelt in front of her face with a wondrous smile. Ilia’s eyes roved over her features, taking her in. “I’ve wanted this for so long, but always held back. Always afraid. So afraid.” Gently, Ilia took the gag from her mouth.

“Ilia, please-” Blake gasped. “I- Mff!”

Ilia’s lips were against hers. The girl’s tongue was in her mouth.

Blake squirmed and tried to break free, but Ilia wouldn’t let her, holding her face between her hands. Desperate, she bit down – hoping to scare the girl off.

Her teeth gnashed against Ilia’s aura.

Kali spanked her even harder, making her whine into Ilia’s mouth. “None of that! Play nice.”

Humiliated, Blake gave in to the kiss, letting Ilia plunder her mouth and do whatever she wanted.

Ilia wasn’t calm or controlled about it at all. She kissed wildly, desperately, like she’d been waiting for the moment a lifetime and could finally indulge. She licked Blake’s lips, kissed her nose, her eyelids. Ran her tongue across Blake’s lips and then nibbled on her feline ears. Panting harshly, Ilia touched her everywhere she could reach.

“Ilia, dear,” Kali whispered. “I think it’s time for the main event.”

Main event? Blake’s heart beat a little harder.

“Okay.” Ilia broke off and then kissed her once more, quickly. “Blake and I need a baby,” she shouted. “Who is going to give us one?”

Blake panicked. “ILIA!?”

“I am!” one man yelled, striding forward. Blake tried to look back and see who it was, but Kali pressed a hand on the back of her head, keeping her facing in the opposite direction. She couldn’t see what was about to happen, let alone move. Her legs weren’t even spread, instead lashed together by the whip still coiled around her body.

It was all she could do to wiggle and squirm over her mother’s knee.

When something hot and hard pressed against her lower lips, Blake thrashed all the harder. “No! Not like this! Please mom. Ilia, stop him!”

Kali struck her again.

“Ow!”

“It has to be like this because you tried to run away,” she explained patiently. “I tried it the nice way, on your bed, one man at a time, but you wanted to make it difficult.” Stroking Blake’s sore bum, Kali reached down and spread her vulva wide open with two fingers. “If you can’t be trusted to make love nicely, you’ll make love bent over my knee.” With a nod to the man, Kali said, “Go ahead, dear. Enjoy her as you will.”

The man slowly slipped his dick inside her.

“Noooooooo!”

It was worse for her legs being locked together. It made her passage tight and clenched, something the man took full advantage of as he hammered away, one hand on Kali’s shoulder for support and the other on the small of her back.

Blake couldn’t even see him, couldn’t see anything apart from Ilia’s red hair and smiling face.

“He’s going to impregnate you Blake,” the girl said. “He’s going to cum in you and give you a baby. Give _us_ a baby. I can’t wait for us to get married, to finally be together. I can’t wait for us to have children of our own.”

Ilia fasted her mouth onto Blake’s before she could respond, kissing her passionately as the man took her from behind.

Humiliated, and aware of all those watching her be fucked over her mother’s knee, Blake could only groan into Ilia’s mouth.

The man groaned, too, shooting his thick load inside her. She could feel it in the warmth spreading up her insides. Bent down and with her ass and pussy in the air, gravity assisted it in seeping deeper inside her.

“Next,” Kali said, slapping her bum again.

Again, she tried to look back, and again she couldn’t, this time held in place by Ilia. The first she knew of anyone behind her was a hand settling atop her butt. The next; a thick cock slamming into her pussy.

“Mmmmmmh!”

“Oh yeah. Ugh.” The man swung his hips hard, beating his legs against hers, Blake’s tied and linked feet between his legs as he pushed into her pussy and slapped her ass. “How can she be so tight after how many people have dumped their load inside?”

“Good genes,” Kali said with a smile. “Now, why don’t you add your own to her?”

“Oh fuck yes! Ah!” The man pulled out and gripped his cock, earning a sharp look from Kali until he brought his other hand down and parted Blake’s folds. Her small opening was wet already, but with Kali’s assistance and her finger, she managed to join the man in pulling it open a little more.

Blake squealed at the sensation.

“Here it comes,” the man said, stroking himself quickly. “Ah!”

Rather than push himself inside, he aimed his cock at her hole and shot his load, splashing some of around her pussy but landing a thick glob inside. Blake’s pussy remained open thanks to Kali’s finger and the audience watched as the sperm dribbled slowly to the opening, then slid inside.

On the other end of Kali, Blake moaned and kicked her legs.

“Anyone else want to jack off into her?” the man asked.

“My husband does!”

Kali looked across and smiled. “Satin! I’m so glad you came.”

“Yeah. Mmmh…” Satin sucked on her husband’s dick.

He was a rabbit faunus like her. Popping his cock out her mouth, she brought him close and laid it by Blake’s opening. With the man gone, Kali had to hook her other finger into Blake to keep her lips parted. Thankfully, Ilia was more than capable of keeping Blake in place.

“Not going to let my husband fuck another woman in front of me, but he’s willing to make a donation.”

More than that by the looks of it. The man was panting harshly.

“Did you put any thought into Velvet?” Kali asked.

The man groaned.

“Sure did. We told her we have a special surprise planned for her this weekend.” Raising her voice, Satin shouted, “Who wants to help break my daughter in this weekend? It’s her birthday~”

The men laughed, cheered and shouted that they’d be there.

It was all too much for Mr Scarlatina. Gasping, he came in his wife’s hand, shooting rope after rope of thick cum onto Blake’s open pussy and up onto her ass. Much of it missed, but not all did, and the semen around her pussy seeped inside, much to Blake’s shame.

“Silly man. Always so excited.”

Satin leaned forward and began to lick the loose cum up off Blake’s cheeks. Dragging her tongue over the girl’s skin, she lapped at her opening, suckled on Blake’s clit and then licked a little that had slipped down onto Blake’s puckered asshole. Collecting it all, Satin moved a little closer, pulling her hair out the way. Knowing what her old friend was up to, Kali moved her hand and let Satin place both on Blake’s pussy, using her thumbs to spread her lips wide and reveal her tight little opening once more.

Holding her mouth above it, Satin slowly let her husband’s cum drip out her mouth and hang like a long and slimy tendril above Blake’s shivering, twitching pussy. It clung to her lips, unwilling to break and fall.

Before the full audience, Satin slowly lowered her head, dipping the long strand of cum inside of Blake inch by inch, until her lips met Blake’s and she kissed tenderly, pushing all the rest inside. Blake bucked on Kali’s lap but was held in place.

“Delicious,” Satin said, wiping her lips and then giving Blake’s pussy a pat.

“You always were such a horny woman,” Kali giggled. “Well, are there any men still willing after _that_ display?”

There were.

Many of them.

Kali smiled and let a new man take Satin’s place and start to fuck Blake with wild abandon. It was so fulfilling to see people chipping in to help her daughter. It was a real community spirit. One that Blake didn’t appreciate now but would in time. When he came inside, wiping his cock on her daughter’s wet lips as he pulled away, another man pushed into his place, not even giving Blake a chance to catch her breath before he was inside and hammering away.

“Kali,” Ghira whispered, stood behind her.

“Hm? Oh yes.” Shaking her head, Kali looked to Ilia. “Sweetie, have you considered having a child of your own?”

Ilia parted from Blake’s lips just enough to answer, holding Blake’s face against her chest as the girl gasped and moaned around the cock impaling her. Begging for them to stop, for it to end. Everyone ignored her.

“M-Me? But I’m a lesbian…”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t get pregnant, dear. It only takes a man’s seed, not his hand in marriage.”

Ilia frowned, holding Blake’s head as another man came inside her, making Blake moan. “I don’t know… It would be nice to share it with her, but I don’t like the idea of all those men. Or any men at all…”

“How about Ghira?”

Ilia was shocked. “You… But he’s your husband!”

“Yes, and while I’d normally be upset about the thought of him with another woman, it’s certainly not cheating if it’s with you. After all, you’re not interested in men at all, so you’re hardly going to try and steal him from me. And just think, with his seed, it really will be like Blake got you pregnant. You might even have a little cat faunus daughter like Blake.”

Ilia’s hand flew to her mouth. The thought was tempting to her, that much was sure. With no other male Belladonna, there was really no other way for her to be truly pregnant and carry on the family line at the same time.

“Are you sure?”

“If my husband is willing…”

Ghira grunted. “I am. Are you?”

Ilia still looked uncertain, and her eyes quickly darted to Kali’s.

“It’s your choice, dear. I won’t force you.”

“Ah! Mm! Unf!” Blake gasped.

“You’re to be our daughter whatever the case,” Kali said.

“Y-You mean that…?” Ilia whispered.

“Of course I do.”

“Then… Then I accept. I… I want to have a baby, too.”

Kali’s heart swelled.

It was but the work of a moment for the last man to cum in Blake, and for her to hold up a hand, bidding the others wait. Ilia and Ghira helped her in moving her daughter, Blake shaking and gasping but going through too much pleasure to realise what was happening.

Ghira pushed some stuff off a nearby barrel and laid Blake gently down upon it. Ilia helped Kali in unwinding the whip from around Blake’s body, while Ghira fetched another barrel and laid it beside the first to better support Blake’s height.

Blake moaned and struggled weakly as she was freed – so weakly that Kali wasn’t even sure her daughter _wanted_ to break free.

She couldn’t have anyway.

Working quickly, Ilia bound Blake’s arms above her head, coiling them from the elbow up and then securing the whip to another barrel, locking Blake in place with her arms pulled back and her hips and legs dangling over the side of the barrel, her breasts staring up at the ceiling.

They hadn’t stepped away so much as a second before Blake was surrounded. Her legs, now free, were spread wide and a man slotted himself between them. The wet slap of his balls against her sex echoed in the warehouse.

Gently, Kali led Ilia aside and to a wooden table. The poor girl looked nervous still, so Kali helped to undress her, peeling the White Fang uniform off and exposing the girl’s unique skin. “You’re so beautiful, Ilia. Such a gorgeous pigment.”

“A-Are you sure?” Ilia covered her bare breasts and looked away. “P-People always teased my scales.”

“Fools,” Ghira grunted. “It is our peculiarities which make us special.” He had pushed his pants down, revealing his ten-inch cock.

Ilia stared at it, frightened.

“Kali. Help her.” Ghira nodded to Ilia, who Kali took and laid gently on the table, not securing her like Blake had been. Ilia was co-operative, after all.

Gently, Kali began to stroke Ilia’s hair and face. “It will be fine, dear. You’re so active, it would be impossible that your hymen hasn’t broken due to exercise already. You’ll feel a little tightness, but Ghira will go slow and help you get used to it.”

Biting her lip, Ilia spread her legs.

She winced as Ghira pushed the head of hid disk inside her, lifting one of her legs with one hand to get a better angle. Kali caught and drew it back, spreading the poor girl wider for him. Ilia’s hands were fisted in Kali’s skirt, her face pinched.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No.” Ilia winced. “A little. I-I’m getting used to it.”

“Good. Be gentle, darling. It’s Ilia’s first time with a man.”

Behind them, Blake moaned and gagged around multiple cocks impaling her, the barrels under her rocking to and fro under the force of so many people.

Ghira pushed himself inside her slowly, stretching Ilia wide open and earning a little sound from her. Embarrassed, Ilia made to cover her face, only for Kali to gently pull her hands back. “Don’t hide, dear. You have such a lovely smile.”

Blushing, Ilia stared up at her.

A little _too_ embarrassed.

“Oh my.” Kali covered her mouth with one hand and giggled demurely. “I suppose I must look a little like Blake. Really, dear, I’m flattered.”

“I-I’m sorry. I always… You’ve always been so… ah, I shouldn’t…”

“It’s fine, Ilia. It’s quite flattering you think of me that way, but I _am_ a married woman.”

“It’s fine.” Ghira had one hand on Ilia’s stomach as he said it. “Only fair since I’m doing this.”

Surprised, Kali looked to him. “You’re sure?”

“Not like you’re going to cheat on me, is it? Besides, she’s family.”

Ilia looked surprised, but also touched.

Kali looked at her husband fondly.

He always was so sweet. Blunt, but sweet.

“Just this once,” Kali said, brushing her hair back and leaning over Ilia’s face. The girl went red but looked up at her, pursing her lips. Leaning down, Kali claimed them, kissing Ilia and massaging her lips with her tongue, forcing them open.

As she kiss deepened, so did Ghira, bottoming out inside of Ilia.

Slowly, he began to thrust into her.

Ilia was rocked back on the table into Kali’s arms. The girl’s hands wrapped around behind and groped Kali’s bum, making the older woman chuckle into the girl’s mouth. How eager. Kali wondered if Ilia had fantasised about her before.

Probably.

She’d let it go this once – since Ilia had come to her and told the truth about Blake. She deserved to be rewarded. Breaking the kiss, Kali watched her husband thrust his long cock into the girl, pushing her down into the table with each thrust. He grunted, wincing at the sheer tightness of the girl. His meaty cock wasn’t meant for virgin holes.

“You’re doing very well, Ilia.” Kali kissed the girl’s forehead and let Ilia play with her ass. “Can you feel him inside you?”

“Mhm. Y-Yeah. He’s big…”

“He is. Soon, he’ll shoot his load in you. All that Belladonna seed. Won’t that be wonderful?”

“Y-Yeah.” Ilia panted and leaned her head back, burying her face in Kali’s breasts. Kali pretended she didn’t notice Ilia rub her cheek through the material, seeking her nipple. “B-But what if it’s not enough. What if I don’t get pregnant.”

“Then I’ll fuck you again,” Ghira said, sweat beading on his brow. He stood taller, gripping both of Ilia’s ankles and dragging her hips up off the table, leaving her supported between his hands and Kali as he powered away.

“Ah! Ah! Oh! Hm!”

“We’ll keep doing it.” A hard thrust and a roll of his hips. Ilia cried out in bliss. “As many – ungh – times as – ah – necessary. And I’ll throw you down over Blake when I do,” he promised. “I’ll fuck you while someone else fucks her. Ah! Both of you cumming at once.”

“Yes!” Ilia moaned. “Yes! I want it!”

“Tell me you want my cum!”

“I want your seed, Ghira! I want a baby! A Belladonna baby!”

Ghira was close, she could see it. Smiling, Kali leaned down, stroked Ilia’s hair aside and then whispered something into her ear. The girl’s eyes widened, but she nodded quickly, holding onto Kali for dear life and crying out.

“I want your cum, daddy! Cum inside your new daughter!”

Ghira’s eyes widened.

With new force, he bent the girl double, so far that her feet bent over her shoulders, and began to fuck her with all his massive strength and great weight.

Ilia’s eyes widened. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Kali kissed her open lips.

“Welcome to the family, Ilia.”

“YES! AH! I’m – It’s coming!” Ilia’s back arched. “I’m cumming, daddy!”

Kali smiled as Ilia came, orgasming around her husband’s cock with a cry stifled into Kali’s neck. The poor girl went through sensory overload, kissing and sucking on Kali’s skin as she convulsed, her body lifting off the table entirely as Ghira fucked her, ravaging her pussy and bending her double in front of Kali.

Ghira grunted and pushed himself deep inside of her, releasing his seed with a sudden thrust.

Crooning, Kali rubbed the girl’s stomach, imagining all the seed flowing inside of her. With her other hand, she supported Ilia’s face as the girl cried out in pleasure. Ilia’s eyes were wide open, shocked, lust-filled. The girl’s mouth was locked open as she gasped, wept and cried her pleasure.

Such a beautiful sight.

“Let it all out, dear. Let it take you.”

“Ooooh Kali!” Ilia’s head fell to the side.

“Call me mom, sweetie.”

“Mooom…” Ilia groaned, nesting into Kali’s cheek as Ghira pumped his potent cum inside of her.

Kali continued to hold her, luxuriating in the feeling of having another daughter. One far more open to listen and spend time with them, more attentive than Blake. “You did so well, dear. If it takes, you’ll be fat with a child of your own soon.”

“I… I can’t wait…”

“Lift her up,” Kali said to Ghira, pushing Ilia up so that she could hook her legs around Ghira’s large frame.

Her husband had no problem lifting Ilia, even if the girl remained fixed on his cock. It was so large, and she was so small, that she’d probably locked him inside from the force of her orgasm. Not even the slightest bit of seed spilled out.

“We’ll take her home with us. You can sleep with us tonight, dear, and Ghira will fill you back up in the morning.”

Dreamily, Ilia nodded against Ghira’s chest.

Even so, she had the mind to ask, “What about Blake…?”

Kali looked back.

Of Blake, all that could be seen was a single pale foot poking out of the crowd of bodies. It was stiff, the toes splayed. It bobbed up and down, held up by an arm hooked under Blake’s knee. Nothing else could be seen of her, only a puddle of cum forming under the barrels they knew she was secured onto. The constant slap of skin mixed with the laughter of the men playing with her body.

There was a man at either end and Kali figured Blake’s moans were being stifled. It irked her to think of precious seed being wasted like that, but given how much she was spilling already, Blake was already completely full.

Realistically, anything more than this was a waste. It wouldn’t serve any purpose.

Then again, there was a fresh bunch of men coming into the warehouse. News must have spread, and they were already stroking themselves. Even Satin was there, sticking a hand through the mass of bodies, no doubt groping Blake’s pussy or ass.

Someone groaned and came into Blake yet again. It must have been her mouth, for she heard her daughter cough and splutter – then a muffled groan as someone else pushed their dick inside, silencing her once more.

Blake’s foot bobbed up and down, toes curling as she kicked wildly.

Kali smiled.

“I think she’ll be fine, dear. We’ll come back for her in the morning.”

Ilia nodded and cuddled into Ghira as he carried her out the warehouse. As they left, Kali paused to look back and smile, watching as a brief gap in the mass of bodies parted, showing her daughter in all her sticky glory.

Blake’s eyes met Kali’s. She extended a hand desperately.

Kali blew her daughter a small kiss and closed the door, catching the moment the men closed back in. Humming to herself, she followed after her husband and Ilia. Blake would be fine, and even if the men all left her, the sailors would find her in the morning tied to a barrel, naked and covered in cum.

After so many lonely days at sea, they’d know what to do…

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reception, I could write more chapters for this as Kali's quest to "help Blake" continues. Let me know in the comments below if you'd like that.


End file.
